A Queen, A King and a Lord
by LaurenBelgium
Summary: What will happen when a lord named Stephane Narcisse shows up at court? Will the queen and king be pleased with his arrival or will there be jealousy in the air? A love triangle between Catherine, Narcisse and Henry. Minor Frary pairing ahead.
1. Chapter 1

Catherine woke up, not ready for the day. It was only six in the morning and the moon was visible through the thick clouded and dark sky. Like a zombie, she threw her sheets at the end of her bed. She stretched herself out on the bed before sitting upright and slipping into her slippers. She yawned when she heard a knock on her door.

"Yes, what is it? Don't come in. Just tell it through the door." She said to the noise that was disturbing her from dressing for the door. "Your majesty, the King expects you in the throne room to discuss something about a new guest at court." The young voice said. The Queen of France sighed audibly. "Yes, tell him I will be present if I get the chance to dress properly."

She snorted back and went to her changing screen. Her dress was already waiting for her over a chair, but Catherine didn't look forward to the confines of her corset, but it must be done if she was going to see Henry. Otherwise she didn't care what she looked like if she just needed to be ready for her children. What guest could Henry think of? There came new guests all the time and they would present themselves in the throne room but never wanted her husband to present a noble to her. It wasn't important, they were married but they didn't share a thing expect their opinions on politics, a few. Catherine decided to dress in a blood red gown with black lace a gold embroidery. Her most trusted lady rushed in and helped the Queen to dress and help her with her corset. Every time she wore it, she felt her guards and inner walls rise, walls stronger than the castle had itself. She straightened her back and went to her vanity. Her hair was in its usual hairdo with a gold tiara and matching necklace and earrings. It absolutely wasn't her most radiant gown but good enough for her duties and to visit the children afterwards. How she missed them, it had been a week since she saw them. Catherine was just so busy and too exhausted afterwards and went to bed early but today would be a fine day. If the sun decided to appear, they could go to the gardens or even a boat trip, the younger ones would enjoy that. Catherine smiled at the thoughts of their happy faces and feet jumping like they didn't run out of energy.

She mentally prepared herself and walked out of her room, noticing every noble she crossed and hearing every conversation of the ladies who are busy talking about a man? She scoffed, how ridiculous. They should use their heads for some useful things instead of spreading the court gossip around like fire. She walked into the throne room like she owned the place and she did, together with her husband but she didn't want to think about that, rather difficult when his gaze was staring down at her from his throne. She held her chin up high and went to sit right beside him, on her rightful throne. She felt his gaze burning holes into her soul but didn't move an inch. Never would she show the effect he had on her. She never did, and she wouldn't change that for a million years if God blessed them that they would live that long. "Well, what is it? Are you going to tell me, or do I need to guess? I don't have time all day so speak up." She said with a tone in her voice. Henry just rolled his eyes at her, he could have expected that. It was still only morning, but Catherine wasn't a late sleeper, or did that change over the years? He truly didn't know. He didn't even remember when they woke up together for the last time, they lived in separate chambers since their youth. Or better when he brought Diane back to court or when she shut him out of her live. He shook his head mentally and turned to his wife who was seated beside him. "A fallen lord is coming back to court. He lost his third wife and most of his possessions. He has a lot of power and if he turns against us, most of the nobles will as well and you can't have your pretty crown on your head because I won't be sure if your and my head will still be attached to our necks." He shot back at her. He wasn't going to accept Catherine's heated tongue just like that and not now when the lord could arrive any minute. She scoffed at him but let it go. "When will this lord arrive? Is there a party needed?" She asked at him, but she wasn't sure why she asked. It isn't as if she cared about that lord and neither did she care for Henry's plans. "He will arrive soon. A banquet is already prepared, I want you to meet him there, this evening." He said and stood up, ready to leave the room as a sign that their conversation stopped right there and there wasn't a possibility do discuss his decisions. It would only hurt his pride, she thought to herself. Time to go to her children, Henri and Charles were growing rather fast and she didn't want to miss a thing. Her two boys were the only comfort she had in this doomed place. They were her lights in the darkness and she showered them with her love. Nothing was stronger than her ability to love them and care for them, not even her will to cross her husband.

She was walking through the halls of the castle with a candle in her hand to lighten her steps, it was already late and she completely lost track of time. The banquet for the lord already started and she still needed to refresh herself. She went to the privacy of her chambers and dressed herself in a magnificent black gown with exquisite pearls and jewels. She looked every bit the Queen she was, and she was proud of it more than ever. After all these years she remained in her throne, her rightful place beside her husband, the King of France.


	2. Chapter 2

When the queen of France thought that she looked ready, she made her way to the throne room where her husband, Henry Valois already sat on his throne. He seemed to be deep in thought when he looked down from his seated position to a few noblemen where one of them stood out. Catherine held her chin high, hands together and went to sit on her queenly throne, only saved for her. She was the only rightful person who could touch that seat. Not that someone would want to try to sit on it, god knows what might happen to that person if he or she dared to insult the fiery Medici Queen. Servants knew they needed to stay away from her when she was in a mood and only go to her when she asked to.

When she sat on her throne, the king didn't even acknowledge her presence, another wound that damaged her pride and another humiliation because those lords were looking with questions in their eyes. Why was the king so blind and didn't even look at her? She looked like an angel send by god if her gown was white instead of black. Some loose curls adorned her neck with her delicate freckles that she had tried to cover up. It was silent between the lords, so the most powerful woman of France decided to come between them.

"My lords, may I ask who you are?" She asked. "Of course." The bold one said but bowed for his Queen as did the others. "Thank you, your majesty that I may present myself to a wonderful Queen like you. My name is lord Narcisse and I have been invited by your husband, the King for political reasons and about grain that I can provide for the country." He said politely in a low yet very strong voice. He absolutely got the attention of the Queen, he knew it when she brought her hand to place under her chin while she looked at him.

You could say there was a tension in the throne room of France. Henry noticed the stare that the bold lord gave to his Catherine but thought nothing of it. There were more men interested in her since she was the most powerful woman in France, but Henry knew better. She was his wife, his property and he was the only one that could ever enjoy her, not that he did. He would be crazy if he did, she was ruthless, mostly in a bad mood and was never willing to do anything with him and besides he had lady Diane to meet his male needs. Although, he did look at Catherine and it seemed like she liked the lord and was intrigued by it, but he let it pass.

"I would say, welcome at French Court, lord Narcisse. I hope you will enjoy your stay." The Queen answered and looked down to him from her throne. There was something about him and didn't she hear that name before? Wasn't that the man that had had three wives? Rumor said he had murdered his first wife, the second one died while giving birth and the third one… She truly didn't know but why did she care all of a sudden? She had no business looking into his private life, but it intrigued her to no limits.

"I'm sure I will, as will my men with such a beautiful and interesting company." Lord Narcisse answered in his low tenor voice while looking at the Queen. The King started to notice and took the hand of his wife. "We will have that banquet for you and your men in the evening. I hope you will enjoy that and I can always send ladies to accompany you. I'm sure they will enjoy a company like you." Henry came between them, but lord Narcisse shook his head. "Not for me, thank you." He answered, and his mind was completely taken by the goddess that sat on the throne of France. She shouldn't be sitting there with that pig beside her but somewhere with artists at her feet, poets who write the most beautiful things about her although that wouldn't be possible. He knew that. He even heard that their marriage was only painted years after the events. But why should he even care? She wasn't his wife and had probably the most comfortable life possible. Her chambers must look like heaven itself, not even talking about the bed she slept in. Oh god, why was he even thinking about her bed?

"But I look absolutely forward to the banquet, you shouldn't do such things for us. We are already happy that we can stay at court and that you will hear to the things we have to say." The lord spoke, bowed to his royals and left the throne room. What just happened in there? He had only eyes for the Queen, what has gotten into his mind? He was talking to the King, yet the Queen stole his attention. Later at the banquet he was planning not to act like this and he would control his mind. Or at least, he would try to.

Catherine in the meanwhile was disturbed when her husband took her hand. It was rare and almost never happened. What was he thinking? Was it because of the lord and that he was not married? She wouldn't know but took her hand back when the lords had excused themselves. "Well, Henry. I hope you're pleased that I was here? Now if you will excuse me, _husband_. I want to get ready for the banquet and I'm planning to do some matters of state." She said but didn't even give Henry the chance to answer since she already stood and was walking out of the room. Henry sighed heavily. That woman would be the dead of him, she was the one who could make him go insane.

Catherine was walking blindly to her chambers and released her breath once she was inside. She had felt the tension the glare that the bold lord dared to give her and Henry's attention, although she didn't know how to place it back there. Now she was alone and got the time to go trough everything that had happened in barely half an hour but one thing she couldn't quite sort out. Why did Henry absolutely request her presence? She would find out later, she couldn't worry over it now. She needed to get ready and she was planning to not look dull or boring. No, this evening was hers and hers only.

 **AN: A happy new years eve and a happy new year to all of you!**

 **To cattuesmountain: Thank you so much for being here with me, it means a lot and I hope you will enjoy this read.**

 **To demedicigirl: I'm very pleased you like this idea and chapter. It will indeed be Cathry vs. Catcisse although I don't know how it will end.**

 **To Guest: I'm very sorry but I didn't quite understand what you mean but Henry will not die and there will be Cathry, I have no idea to what this story will lead but I am going to continue this.**


	3. Chapter 3

The queen of France wiped the water out of her face, a bad could work miracles and she needed it to soften her muscles from the constant tension she felt throughout the day. She hadn't slept well in a while and it was all taking a toll on her, thank god for make-up. If her husband would just leave her alone, her life would be way easier. Especially now he required her presence at the banquet, she was more irritated and tired than any time. He reminded her of her constant position as his wife and his queen which wasn't very positive. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Catherine sat up in the bathtub.

"Who is it?" she demanded first before she wanted to give that idiot permission, was it really that difficult to just have some time fore herself? Apparently, it was. "It is Anice, your lady, your majesty." The young voice spoke through the door again. "Come in." The older one spoke, and the girl came in. She was her lady and member of her flying Squad. The queen was quite fond of her because she knew she was loyal to her and wouldn't lie. She curtsied for her. "Speak up, girl" Catherine ordered again "I don't have all day" She actually couldn't care less, she wasn't exactly looking forward to seeing her husband more than once in a day. "Your majesty" She started again "Some ladies found out that lady Diane de Poitiers has returned to court and will be attending the banquet as well." The girl became frightened when Catherine de' Medici stood up from her bath, making the water spill over the edge. "What?!" The queen lashed out. "Her carriage arrived some moments ago and she demanded her chambers as mistress back." The queen scoffed. Of course, she asked them back, or more bedded Henry to get them back, the wore, Catherine thought. "You're dismissed" Catherine told the girl and she curtsied deeply and left her mistress alone. Couldn't she have one moment of peace? Not even in her bath?

Catherine sighed and made herself ready for the banquet, she sat in front of her mirror and stared at her vision. The make-up had covered her tired eyes and freckles up and was content she hadn't asked anyone to help her. She just wanted to be left alone, if Diane was here anyway, did Henry really still needed her? If it was up to him, the raven hared woman sat on the throne beside him and not the golden-haired Italian he had married decades ago. She decided to put her mask of indifference on in order to protect her heart and went out to the banquet.

As usually, the queen entered the room without her king but she held her chin high, determined to show them who she was and that she was not to be messed with. The nobles didn't acknowledge her presence, nor did her husband who was all over his mistress. She went to her king and stood by them but none, not even him nodded at her. The hand that was kissed wasn't Catherine's but, in the nobles eyes the true queen of France's. Catherine smiled fake at the humiliation her husband put her through again.

On the side, lord Narcisse had seen the whole display. He had to grant Henry that Diane wasn't ugly but she was dull, something the queen was not. He had his eyes on the most valuable price, the one who was wearing a crown… and a wedding ring, but he wouldn't be a Narcisse if he wouldn't go for something more difficult.

The queen sat on her throne with a goblet of wine in her hand, in her mind she had killed her rival about nine times only this evening. She couldn't help but think about the past. How Diane seemed to have good intentions with the young queen for her to produce a child but what the young Italian didn't know, was that the unofficial mistress out was to humiliate her and let the whole court know. The mule piss she had to drink, how she watched when wife finally got a visit from her husband and how the elder told her what to do during the act, the potions she had to swallow… all of it had been a nightmare and that all while the nobles spoke of queen Diane of France, the one who held the heart of the king in the palm of her hand. It was her hand then that was kissed first and it was her hand now that was kissed first. Catherine felt like she was standing in the shadows of the throne of France. Catherine breathed out a long sigh when the lord Narcisse went to her and bowed. Great, a conversation, she wasn't really in the mood for that and absolutely not in politics.

"My queen." The lord spoke and Catherine didn't even pretend that she was amused "Lord Narcisse" she answered shortly and wanted to turn away but the man offered his hand to her "Would you do me the honor to grace me with a dance?" The queen stared at his bold request, nobody had ever asked that in years. What was his motive? She didn't know but when she saw Henry being close with his mistress, she knew he deserved a payback. Catherine grinned lightly and accepted his request as she stood up and tucked her hand in the crook of Narcisse's arm. Her actions didn't go unnoticed as Henry turned to Catherine. This would be interesting, Catherine thought to herself.

 **I want to thank everyone for their support really and all the comments. I want to apologize for writing so little and updating slowly but don't worry, this is one that I will finish and continue. I hope you liked this chapter and that you don't mind bringing in Diane, don't worry, I hate her too. :3**

 **Please let me know your comments on this one.**


	4. Chapter 4

King henry couldn't laugh at all at the display his wife was giving all of court. True, he had Diane but Catherine was his queen. That meant that he was hers to dance with and his property. The grin that was visible on France's most powerful woman – in name at least - triggered something in the childish king and amorous lord Narcisse.

In Catherine's mind, Henry could have his mistresses but there was still an ache in her heart for him. Her husband was still the one she fell in love with and now allowing herself to be loved by another man meant signing her own beheading since Henry couldn't make quite the difference of a man wanting her or she falling in love. If he would know the difference, they would now probably lead a good life together. On the other side, allowing herself to be loved by the king, meant leaving her already damaged heart open to be hurt once more and it isn't like you could live with a broken heart either. It was choosing two dead hearts but just in another way. She didn't have to fall in love with the lord, did she?

The lord sent the queen twirling across the dancefloor as they were still dancing together. Narcisse smirked at Henry, exactly what Catherine wished her dance partner to do and the gesture didn't go unnoticed by Henry as his eyes darkened. How the hell dare that bastard lay hands on his wife? Something that belonged to the Crown? The royal family? She was worth a lot of money, not that it was ever payed by the pope but that didn't matter in this discussion. Soon the king would teach his wife some lessons to remind her who she actually was. His and only his. She would regret it.

Lord Narcisse on the other hand didn't loose his royal catch for a second. Or he was bringing her wine after they danced, to make her more willingly, or he was again asking for another dance, or he was talking to her and of course joining her on every occasion. By this time, Henry almost turned purple, yellow and green as he watched the two of them. Someone was touching and giving attention to something that was supposed to be his. Supposed to be his indeed, the king sighed. That Italian bitch had turned cold on him years ago. Cold only to his, it seemed as he saw the blush on Catherine's face. Was it from the alcohol or from the lord's presence? He couldn't tell, and he actually started to feel bad that he could read his own wife so poorly and it was a well-known fact that the king Henry of Valois hated it to feel that way. His many wars were proof of that together with the number of women he had brought to his bed over the years. His talents as a lover were even a favourite subject by certain women in court.

Henry had enough of it as Catherine was being way too close to the lord that was HIS guest. In long strides the king reached his wife in no time. "Hello dear wife" The king spoke with a hint of irony in his voice. Catherine on the other hand seemed to be in much better spirits than he had seen her in in years. "Henry, what is it?" She answered in a light voice. Henry scoffed, why was she acting the way she was? Did she accidently poison herself or something? "You, woman" He snorted as a response. Henry however didn't get what he expected, instead his wife turned to him and almost stared him down. The nerve of that woman, honestly. His male ego was bruised and took her wrist in his big muscular hand and dragged her out of the room, to his royal bedchambers leaving the lord in shock. What had Narcisse just witnessed? He couldn't make it all out yet but what a humiliation for the queen of France.

The king was in full rage, he hated the fact that his wife didn't care at all about how she had been acting. Her hair had been loosened from it's confines and some straws were falling against her skin. Normally Henry would have been completely in awe of that little thing, but his anger took over and he smashed her wrist when he closed the doors. "Henry!" Catherine exclaimed as she felt a sharp pain on the wrist he held a few moments ago in his hand. "What?! You did this by yourself Catherine!" He shot back angry. "What the hell did I do now to hurt your damn male ego?" The female monarch spoke. On this point the taller one of them both was pacing around in the room. "You were just flirting with that lord! Not only for me to see but to see to all court! You're mine Catherine, and only mine! You humiliated me!"

She couldn't believe her ears. Did he just really say that? Did that really come out of his mouth? How dare he! He was the one who put her through all humiliation her whole life! Catherine snorted at him, a daring thing to do when he was in the state he was now in. The snort of Henry's wife was too much to take. He walked to her and pushed her with her front and she hissed. If only a corset wasn't enough, now she was completely pressed between the desk and his body. "Henry! Let me go!" she tried to get out of his grasp, but he was too strong. His hands were all over her. First her sides, her lower back, her hips, her upper back, her shoulders and then her neck. It was too much to take in and tears were now forming into the queen's eyes and Henry laughed. "Oh goodness, look at that! The Italian bitch has feelings!" His laugh filled the room, Catherine's form limp. Henry quirked his eyebrow as he didn't get another reaction from her. "Loss of words?" He went on, but the tears became harder to hold back. The pain she was suffering right now was too much to take. His hands didn't touch her body anymore and the king had stepped away, but the queen lay there, on the table, grasping it as it was her lifeline, tears rolling down her ivory cheeks. Henry hadn't seen his wife like that in… in how many years? He couldn't tell. "Catherine?" He said with a calmer voice but nothing… It was only after what seemed to them both a decade that she moved. Gathering her thoughts, she rushed out his chambers.

Catherine ran to her rooms, as fast as her legs would carry her. Once she was in her rooms, tears broke down for real and threw herself on her bed. Sobbing. Broken. Broken by the actions of her husband. Broken by her demons from the past.

 **So! Long time ago I actually updated but a big thank you to all people who favourited, saved and commented on my story!**

 **Also, great news! This fanfic is been mentioned in an article by .com.**

 **demedicigirl: Thank you so much, I really hope that Cathry lovers like this fanfic and I will absolutely continue this story.**

 **Caty De Medici: Here is what you wanted, I had it in my mind for a while but couldn't seem to write it down until now.**

 **Guest: Indeed!**

 **cattuesmountain: Thank you so much, I indeed wanted the reader to feel sorry for Catherine and reflect her life as such.**


End file.
